


[META-ish] Xena Curricula

by frayadjacent



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: A set of Xena watch-lists for varying levels of commitment. Meant to be a resource for old fans, new recruits, and everyone in between.
Kudos: 4





	[META-ish] Xena Curricula

These curricula grew from a VidUKon-inspired virtual group watch of Xena. Obviously some of this is subjective, especially the comedy episodes (I like gross body humor, as it happens). Feel free to ask me about any episodes.  
  
I have included the extremely controversial Xena finale on some of these lists. I like the finale but also am sympathetic to why many fans felt deeply betrayed by it. If you have not watched Xena before and would like to know more then please message me.  
  
I've put the following content warnings on:  
  
*r -- racism of the following forms: extreme Orientalism; coding of characters as 'primitive' in a way that draws on images or stereotypes of Native Americans/Indigenous people (even though this is Ancient Greece and there are no Native Americans, this is totally a thing on Xena). Note that all episodes with Amazons have some of this as the Amazons are coded as indigenous, but I only use the warning for the more egregious examples.  
*dv -- partner violence  
*sv -- sexual violence -- this is always either a threat or is symbolic.  
  
Please let me know if I've made any mistakes in my content warnings or if you think I should take a different approach. I have tried my best but my memory is imperfect and sometimes so is my judgement.

  
The highlights 

One or two of the best episodes per season. Definitely leans toward the dramatic over the comedy episodes.

**Season 1**  
Sins of the Past  
Callisto  
  
**Season 2**  
Return of Callisto  
A Day in the Life  
  
**Season 3**  
The Debt I  
The Debt II  
One Against an Army  
  
**Season 4**  
Endgame  
Ides of March  
  
**Season 5**

**Season 6**  
When Fates Collide

Low commitment 

A handful of the best episodes per season. You will definitely miss out on quite a bit of context/plot arc/character arcs, but because it's a 90s show they're pretty good at filling you in. Definitely leans toward the dramatic arcs over the comedy episodes.

**Season 1**  
Sins of the Past  
The Greater Good *sv  
Callisto  
  
**Season 2**  
Return of Callisto  
Destiny *r (in teaser only)  
A Day in the Life  
The Price *r  
  
**Season 3**  
The Deliverer *sv  
Gabrielle`s Hope  
The Debt I  
The Debt II  
Maternal Instincts  
The Bitter Suite *dv  
One Against an Army  
When in Rome  
  
**Season 4**  
A Good Day  
Crusader  
Paradise Found *r  
Endgame  
Ides of March  
  
**Season 5**  
Fallen Angel -- TBH this episode is not as good as the rest on this list, but it resolves the cliffhanger from the Season 4 finale.  
  
**Season 6**  
Who`s Gurkhan? *r  
The Abyss *r  
To Helicon and Back  
When Fates Collide

Medium commitment 

About a third of the show, with all the very best episodes. You will definitely miss out on some context/plot arc/character arcs, but because it's a 90s show they're pretty good at filling you in. Definitely leans toward the dramatic arcs over the comedy episodes.

**Season 1**  
Sins of the Past  
Dreamworker  
Hooves and Harlots  
The Greater Good *sv  
Callisto  
Is There a Doctor in the House...?  
  
**Season 2**  
Return of Callisto  
Destiny *r (in teaser only)  
The Quest  
A Necessary Evil  
A Day in the Life  
The Price *r  
  
**Season 3**  
Been There, Done That  
The Deliverer *sv  
Gabrielle`s Hope  
The Debt I  
The Debt II  
Maternal Instincts  
The Bitter Suite *dv  
One Against an Army  
When in Rome  
Sacrifice I  
Sacrifice II  
  
**Season 4**  
Adventures in the Sin Trade I *r  
Adventures in the Sin Trade II *r  
A Family Affair  
A Good Day  
Crusader  
Paradise Found *r  
Endgame  
Ides of March  
  
**Season 5**  
Fallen Angel

Looking Death in the Eye  
Livia  
Eve  
Motherhood  
  
**Season 6**  
Heart of Darkness  
Who`s Gurkhan? *r  
The Abyss *r  
To Helicon and Back  
When Fates Collide  
Many Happy Returns  
A Friend in Need 1  
A Friend in Need 2

High commitment 

This is about 75% of the show, and has all the major plot and character arcs as well as the best standalones.

**Season 1**  
Sins of the Past  
Dreamworker  
The Path Not Taken *sv  
The Reckoning  
Hooves and Harlots  
Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts  
Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards  
Warrior...Princess  
The Royal Couple of Thieves  
The Prodigal *sv  
Altared States  
Ties That Bind  
The Greater Good *sv  
Callisto  
Is There a Doctor in the House...?  
  
**Season 2**  
Orphan of War  
Remember Nothing  
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
Return of Callisto  
Warrior..Princess..Tramp  
Intimate Stranger  
Ten Little Warlords  
Here She Comes..Miss Amphipolis  
Destiny *r (in teaser only)  
The Quest  
A Necessary Evil  
A Day in the Life  
The Price *r  
Lost Mariner  
  
**Season 3**  
The Furies  
Been There, Done That  
The Deliverer *sv  
Gabrielle`s Hope  
The Debt I  
The Debt II  
Warrior..Priestess..Tramp  
The Quill is Mightier  
Maternal Instincts  
The Bitter Suite *dv  
One Against an Army  
Forgiven  
When in Rome  
Forget Me Not  
Fins, Femmes and Gems  
Tsunami  
Vanishing Act  
Sacrifice I  
Sacrifice II  
  
**Season 4**  
Adventures in the Sin Trade I *r  
Adventures in the Sin Trade II *r  
A Family Affair  
In Sickness and in Hell  
A Good Day  
A Tale of Two Muses  
Locked Up and Tied Down  
Crusader  
Past Imperfect  
Key to the Kingdom  
If the Shoe Fits  
Paradise Found *r  
Devi *r  
Between the Lines *r  
The Way *r  
The Play`s The Thing  
The Convert  
Endgame  
Ides of March  
  
**Season 5**  
Fallen Angel  
Chakram  
Succession  
Animal Attraction  
Them Bones, Them Bones  
Seeds of Faith  
Lyre Lyre, Hearts on Fire *sv  
God Fearing Child  
Eternal Bonds  
Amphipolis Under Siege  
Married with Fishsticks  
Kindred Spirits  
Antony and Cleopatra *r  
Looking Death in the Eye  
Livia  
Eve  
Motherhood  
  
**Season 6**  
Coming Home  
The Haunting of Amphipolis  
Heart of Darkness  
Who`s Gurkhan? *r  
Legacy  
The Abyss *r  
The Rheingold  
The Ring  
Return of the Valkyrie  
Old Ares Had a Farm  
The God You Know  
Path of Vengeance  
To Helicon and Back  
When Fates Collide  
Many Happy Returns  
A Friend in Need 1  
A Friend in Need 2

** The comedies! **

What it says on the tin -- the best comedy/camp episodes according to me.

**Season 1**  
Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards  
Warrior...Princess  
The Royal Couple of Thieves  
Altared States  
  
**Season 2**  
Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
Warrior..Princess..Tramp  
Here She Comes..Miss Amphipolis  
A Day in the Life  
  
**Season 3**  
Been There, Done That  
Warrior..Priestess..Tramp  
Fins, Femmes and Gems  
  
**Season 4**  
In Sickness and in Hell  
Key to the Kingdom  
If the Shoe Fits  
The Play`s The Thing  
  
**Season 5**  
Married with Fishsticks  
  
**Season 6**  
Old Ares Had a Farm  
Many Happy Returns


End file.
